I'll Walk Beside You
by Monday1113
Summary: Lloyd had been slowly dying since the final battle. After his passing, he has to find someone to take his place. Of course, the person has to be someone who can see him, meaning they either have to be young, or gifted. Lloyd picks someone he knows, and is determined to see him succeed. /Will probably take forever to update unless motivated. Character Death. No OC's./
1. Chapter 1

**I had a headcanon that when Lloyd defeated the Overlord the first time, the Overlord sorta poisoned him, and it had been killing him from then on, the Overlord not wanting there to be a chance for Lloyd to exist when a possible new evil could come to tip the balance.**

**Monday1113 Does Not Own Ninjago.**

* * *

I knew it was coming. It wasn't unexpected to me, or Sensei, or my parents. I had told them.

I just ran out of time to tell the others.

My plan was to tell them last night, to let them know that even if I had told them earlier, there would have been nothing they could to do to save me, that I was going to die either way. I didn't get to though. Everyone else had been in such a good mood, I could bring myself to say it.

Lying in my bed before the others were going to turn out the lights, I felt myself going numb.

Even though I had promised myself I wouldn't fight it, I still did, letting out choked sounds to try to tell the others, who were leaning over me, trying to help me, that I knew what this was. My uncle ran into the room as I left this world.

* * *

Opening my eyes again, I was back on my cot, the others wide awake, sitting in silence, it must not have been long since I died. I could feel warmth coming from my corpse under me.

"It wasn't painful." I said, sitting up. "Even though it sounded painful, it wasn't. I just couldn't breathe." I was the only one who could hear my own words.

The others all sorta stared hollowly at my bed. If they weren't still awake, I'd have tried to pull the sheet off of my body, to see what I looked like. Since I had been killed by taking the darkness in, I could bet it wasn't pretty.

Jay was the first one to speak. "So he's really...gone." Jay sounded like he was a million years old, voice thick with sorrow, and none of the spark he usually had.

No one else spoke, and I just sat there on my bed, waiting for someone else to speak.

It never came. One by one, the others fell asleep, Kai and Cole half slumped against the wall, while Jay just flat-out crashed on his bed. Zane was the last to fall asleep, lying down peacefully. No one even bothered with turning out the lights.

No one wanted to be with a corpse in the dark.

* * *

My parents arrived early the next morning, even though I could tell they were upset, they also were understanding. I had told them a month ago, when I first felt the effects of what I had done were beginning to kill me.

The others left the apartment, leaving my parents with my uncle, and my body.

My father knelt by my bed, pulling the sheet from over my head.

It was sort of relieving to see that I hadn't really changed. My skin looked duller, and a lot paler, lips slightly tinged blue. The only sign of my cause of death were the dark purple that leached out like tiny veins, criss-crossing over my skin. Someone had closed my eyes, and I looked like I could have just been sleeping, but anyone who looked closer could tell that I was dead.

"You can feel it." My mother said, kneeling next to my father. His shoulders shook a little, and I could sense how upset he was. "His energy. It's still here."

They both nodded. "Lloyd's spirit will be here until he passes his own powers to someone, and then he'll be able to vanish." My father said. He stood up, and looked right at me. I sort of wondered if he could see me for a minute, but then he turned to my mom. "He can't leave until he's found the next Spinjitzu master."

I felt myself sink through the floor like a typical ghost would.

I was stuck here.

I had to find my own replacement.

* * *

**I may or may not just want to write some little crap fic where Lloyd picks Brad to be his replacement, and Lloyd refuses to leave, taking on the role of being some highly annoying spirit, sorta like the Overlord kinda does. (Yeah, Lloyd will have a spirit orb form similar to the Overlords' form that the others can see him in).**


	2. Chapter 2

**So by popular demand, I will continue this~ Of course, it'll be slow, considering that I will be using events from season 3 in this (featuring the new green ninja, who Lloyd is going to accidentally pass his powers to.) and since I only know how the first two episodes go, it'll be slow(but it allows for me to write fillers of Lloyd watching the guys train the new ninja, and Lloyd trying to help as well).**

**Monday1113 does not own Ninjago~ **

* * *

Chapter Two

The entire city seemed to have unanimously chosen to dress in various shades of green and gold, colors that should have meant happy times, and safety, and peace. But now, they meant sorrow, and mourning. Among the greens and golds, there were shades of black and grey mixed in, somber tones to remind everyone without words about why.

Word of my death had spread quickly, and this was everyone's way of trying to stay strong as a city. Everyone was wearing my colors, even my former classmates were doing it. Even the ones who hated me were wearing green.

Reconstruction of the city had halted completely. No one was going to build at the moment. Cyrus, the man in charge of everything, was the one who put it best by saying that now was a time to heal, and not to rebuild. He said that if we rebuilt while grieving, it would not be as strong than if we allowed ourselves the time we needed to grieve and cope, and heal.

Watching complete strangers react to my death had been weird. People were standing on the street, and saw the televisions in the shop displaying the 'breaking news' about my death. A woman had broken down into tears, covering her mouth with her hand. A father had pulled his two kids close, as if some dark force was about to steal them from him. Months had passed since it had become peaceful. Were people so scared still?

A laugh behind me pulled me from my thoughts as I watched the crowd of people from the rooftop of the dojo. I didn't have to even turn around. The Overlord floated over towards me. "Now you see my pain?" He said. I didn't look at him. All I would have seen was a purple orb. No use yelling at that.

"Go away." I said, huffing in irritation. I crossed my arms over my chest. Unlike the Overlord, I had been a real person before coming to the spirit realm, so I didn't _have_ to appear as a floating orb like him. "I'm not picking a person today. Especially not if you're hovering behind me."

I leaped off the roof, doing the slow ghost-y fall thing down to the pavement below. I saw a group I knew well walking against the crowd. Jay had his arm around Nya's shoulders, and even from behind, I could tell that both had been crying.

After dying, reading emotions had become easier. I could tell how sad people were, or how terrified they were, just by focusing on them. Running through the crowd, I knew they'd only feel a cold gust of wind coming from nowhere. Running straight through Kai, I turned, jogging backwards so I could see everyone's faces.

Zane's face was blank. In his design, he had found that he could turn off his outward emotions, which allowed him to keep from showing how he felt so well. It had been something he discovered after his father's death, when all Zane wanted was to get through the day, to not constantly be in tears. He stared straight ahead as he walked, presumably back to the apartment.

I didn't have to look at Kai to know how he felt. He was mad. Mad that he couldn't help me, that he had seen me die. Most of all, he was mad that the Overlord was the cause of my death. After the final battle, he had told me I earned a break. He and I had laughed about how I would have been content living in a cardboard box as long as it meant no more bad guys, and no more putting my life on the line.

Off of Cole, I could feel his held-back sorrow. He was the leader. He had to stay strong. Even if all he wanted to do was let his emotions go, he couldn't. Someone had to be the 'okay' one that the others could lean on. Someone had to be the rock of the team. Cole was forcing that role upon himself.

None of them could see me, even as I ran in front of them. I knew they wouldn't.

Stopping, I stood still, watching them pass by me.

I didn't follow them.

What would be the point?

* * *

**Turns out being dead is kinda a downer.  
**

**I have this headcanon that Lloyd's always been somewhat depressed, stuck in a cycle of good and bad days, the good outnumbering the bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's another chapter. Enjoy~**

**Monday1113 does not own Ninjago.**

* * *

I'll Walk Beside You

Chapter Three

At some point, I ended up by my grave. The dirt showed how fresh it was. Still damp, and not packed down by age yet. The indents left by the shovels were still clear. I was sitting with my back against the marker, eyes closed. Opening them, I stared up at the bare tree branches above. Dusk streaked the sky, making me sigh.

Something passed through me, and I jumped up. Someone gasped, starting to move away. "Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you-" I froze. Someone had seen me. "Hey! Wait up!" I moved quickly towards their retreating figure. Looking back towards the grave, I saw the small pile of daisies sitting on the fresh earth. The had left me flowers.

Catching up, I touched the child's shoulder. A dark hood fell away, revealing dark hair, blowing in the wind that was blowing around us.

_'Lloyd!' _A stern voice shouted at me. _'You shouldn't have done that!' _In front of me stood a man I had never seen before, but I felt like I knew him. _'This child, you've destroyed his own destiny, and have passed your own to him!' _

Just like he said, I unintentionally _did _pass my powers to him. His startled face looked at me, and I gasped, trying to pull away, but my hand was stuck to him. "Brad..." I said, shaking my head. "I'm sorry!"

He stared at me, shaking a little as golden lights slipped out from under my ghostly hand, wrapping around him like cords, before going into his heart.

I felt like I was dying again. The feeling of my powers leaving me, even though I was dead, and had to do this, it was like having a piece of your heart and soul ripped out.

Brad was probably feeling something similar, although instead of having part of him ripped out, it must have been something _shoving _its way into him. He was pale, and as the light vanished, he fell to the ground, shaking a little.

Standing in silence, I stared at him, waiting for something to happen. Slowly, Brad sat himself up, breathing heavily. He looked up at me, brushing his hair out of his eyes locked on me. "What did you just do!?"

I looked at him, blinking a bit. "I think I may have accidentally just ruined your life."

* * *

Leading Brad down the hallway to the apartment, I could feel his eyes constantly watching me. Even when I tried to vanish, and couldn't see myself, I could _feel _Brad's eyes on me. It was one of the most disturbing feelings ever. IT was weirder than the time Jay had bet five dollars that I wouldn't step into a bowl of jello. The feeling of cold goop going between my toes was nothing compared to the unwavering feeling of being watched.

I also tasked myself with explaining what I did to him. How I passed my powers to him by accident, and now, he was stuck with them. Forever.

"So what you're saying is that essentially...I am now you."

"Not me, but you're now on the path to becoming the new ultimate Spinjitzu master." I turned, looking at him. "I also think that means you're always going to see me as long as I'm here."

"And no one else can?" He raised his eyebrows. "How long are you going to stay here?"

I stopped outside of the door, the apartment inside silent. "I'm here as long as I want to exist here. Someone's gotta make sure you learn how to use your powers...and I wasn't exactly done living. Technically, I should have to live a lot longer, but the dark matter...it made me really sick." Brad stepped up to the door, looking at me, before knocking. "The darkness had to go somewhere though."

"Wow...story time can wait, right?" He asked. Inside of the apartment, I heard someone moving towards the door, and this time, I knocked on the door.

Silence.

I didn't have a physical form in _their _world anymore.

I didn't belong.

Brad seemed to notice, and he knocked again. We both could hear the locks being undone. "Who is it?" Kai asked from within, and I knew he wasn't going to open the door unless he knew who it was, or if he knew it was someone who wouldn't cause harm. Or try to tell them anything. Solicitors who came door-to-door were bad here, and they were always trying to sell crap to us. Kai was usually the one who told them to 'back off' and 'go away'.

He opened the door, and looked at Brad. It was clear on his face that Kai was totally exhausted. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Look, kid, whatever fundraiser your school is doing, we're not interested." He started to close the door, and I could see a few, small cardboard boxes behind him, labeled_ 'LG-stuff'. _It took me a minute to realize that was my stuff. They were packing it away.

"I'm not here to sell you anything!" He said, sticking his foot in the door's path, keeping it from shutting. "I have a message I need to share with all of you!"

"Kid, go away. Now isn't the time."

"Kai," My uncle said, coming to the door. "Let him in. I know why he is here."

Kai looked at Sensei like he had gone insane. "Why?"

Sensei looked at me, not past me, or through me, but _at ME__. _It was weird, almost. "My nephew has passed his powers on. Brad is now the green ninja, isn't that right?"

Brad looked at me, surprised that Sensei knew his name, and then he looked at Sensei. "Yes, he did." Brad looked down. "He didn't mean to, though."

He nodded, opening the door. "Both of you should come on in then. We have a lot to discuss."

Brad walked inside first, and I followed after him.

* * *

**You guys wanted a new chapter, so here it is! **

**What do you think? How do you think the others are going to react to Lloyd's accidental power transfer? How're they going to feel about having to train Brad how to use Lloyd's powers (which are now his)?**

**Updates will be slow for a while, since I want this story to flow into the third season's plot. though it will be somewhat different.**


End file.
